SoundClan: Their Story
by Cynthia Nicole
Summary: You thought SkyClan was the only clan to be forced to leave the forest? You're wrong. This is SoundClan, the clan that's voice could be heard across the forest.They were strong loyal and brave. Now they are, back they want there spot in the forest back.
1. Chapter 1

**SoundClan: Their Story**

SoundClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and, SkyClan.

The six clans lived in peace under StarClan, well, almost peace. Their were fights and battles of course. But the clans stuck together in the forest.

One day, SoundClan heard a roaring in the distance. Monsters, nothing new about them, they passed by everyday. But this roaring was loader, closer. So, GingerStar, Leader of ancient Soundclan, sent a patrol out to investigate. She, a pretty ginger she-cat, along with 4 of her senior warriors, trekked to the ThunderPath.

What they saw was not what they expected. Large, yellow monsters roared around the once small ThunderPath. It had a single claw-like attatchment to its head. Using the claw, it pulled out mounds of dirt and plants.

Across the ThunderPath, lied another Monster, smaller, but doing a simpler job. It was pilling dirt into its empty back. Then dumping it onto a HUGE pile.

Some two legs were standing over something large and wooden, the top was thin, held up by four wood legs. While others were placing red colored rocks to make a wall of stone.

All this was happening inside the SoundClan territory. Trees were being torn Down daily.

"GingerStar!" A black tom yelled over the noise, "What do we do!"

The ginger she-cat yelled back. "We can't do anything, BlackFur! We have to stay out of their way!" And with that, the 5 cats raced backto their camp.

Over the next 5 moons, all of soundclan was being destroyed. Only the kind hearts of SkyClan were kind enough to allow SoundClan use of a bit of wood land for it's prey.

One day SoundClan was forced to leave. No other clan was able to help. Even the generous ThunderClan was helpless to the hungry cries of SoundClan.

Forced to leave, SoundClan made their way out of the forest. Following the river.

SoundClan was never spoken of or heard of again.


	2. 2 Sweet Dreams of Mice and Honeysuckle

Sorry its short. I don't own warriors.

As Night crept on, a white she-cat prowled the forest. She held her breath, a mouse passed by her paws, she leapt at it, Killing it with a swift bite to the neck.

_I should get back_ She thought.

* * *

The river rushed by as she padded along its bank. Her paws _squished _in the muddy water. But she didn't mind. It was familiar to her. She, and her clan, loved the water.

She was debating a quick swim when she heard her voice being called. "SnowPaw!"

_Fox dung _SnowPaw Thought _I got caught_.

As SnowPaw approached her mentor, GooseTooth, the strict gray white and silver she–cat looked surprised.

"What are you doing hunting so late?" GooseTooth asked. SnowPaw shook her head.

"Just thinking about my warrior ceremony. And our leaving to go find these clans." GooseTooth gave her a questioning look. "I mean, what if they no longer exist? What if where heading to no where?" The apprentice whined.

GooseTooth shook her head as well. "StarClan would not lead us to something that does not exist. Now! Go to sleep! Tommorow is a big day for us all!"

The moon was just above its highest point. The two cats walked in silence. The only sounds were a few stray birds and the wind. SnowPaws green eyes darted around, looking for any last minute prey.

The cold new-leaf night air tickled as she brushed away ferns to get to the camp entrance.

The camp was large; a cliff actually. Small to large caves covered the cliffs face; the first one, at the very top, was the leaders den. It was the smallest since it only held one cat's nest.

The next smallest was at the bottom; The Medicine Cat's den. Located at the bottom so injured cat's would have no trouble getting to it.

The middle sized cave; The nursery, was at the center of the cliff, complete with a small path for emergency escapes for the queens and kits. That was the reason it was made the nursery; kits and queens could get out easily with the path.

The next den, just a bit smaller than the nursery, was the apprentices den. The Apprentices den was set back in the cliff in a way that a small ledge was formed, smaller than the leader's high ledge, but big enough to play on.

The warriors den was a few tail leanghs bellow the Apprentices den. It was middle sized about the same as the nursery, maybe a bit bigger.

The last, but not least, den was the elders den. It was simple; A small cave with soft bedding. Their was also a small ledge, where the elders sun bathed and gazed at the stars.

Just as SnowPaw thought, the camp was full of sleeping cats. Warm and Cozy in their dens.

SnowPaw followed her mentor till GooseTooth went into the Warriors den with a nod of farewell.

Before SnowPaw hopped into her nest she looked up at the camp guard. Positioned just above the to the side of the entrance of the camp.

From the scent on the slight breeze, SnowPaw could tell it was ThistleTail.

She couldn't really see his tan pelt in the sliver of light the moon provide. But it was defiantly him.

ThistleTail glanced SnowPaws was, briefly, before looking back out at the forest. Everyone loves the tan tom. He was kind and smart and strong. A bit cocky, but he was an all around great tom. _Bad! Bad SnowPaw! _She scolded herself _Stop swooning over ThistleTail!_

SnowPaw realized she still had her mouse. Clamoring down the path for the second time that night, Snowpaw was as quiet as her paws would allow.

But that wasn't enough! SnowPaw put herpaw sown on a seemimg solid rock, but as her paw made contact, she dislodged it and tumbled down the cliff!

Luckily, she was only a tail-length or two away from the bottom!

SnowPaw stood and shook away dirt and grass,

"Really SnowPaw? You should be more careful!" ThistleTail laughed. "You all right?" SnowPaw looked up to see him standing near the apprentices den. Dear StarClan that tom was fast!

"Yeah I'm fine." Snowpaw was suddenly not in the mood to take his jokes! Snowpaw scaned the small crealing in front of the cliff, for her mouse.

"Bye!" ThistleTail meowed and slipped up to his post. SnowPaw continued her search, finally finding her prize hidden in a patch of weeds.

SnowPaw thought of picking the weeds and discarding them. But she thought against it. BlackTail, SoundClans Medicine Cat, Might have a use for them.

* * *

_Thats weird,_ SnowPaw wondered _The apprentices den smells like HoneySuckle. _

As SnowPaw needed at her nest, LionPaw murmered in his sleep. Something about ThunderClan and battles.

That ginger tom never stopped talking! Even in his sleep!

SnowPaw drifted off to sleep, with dreams of Mice and Honeysuckle.


End file.
